Addicted
by mythologyrulz
Summary: When Rachel becomes addicted to friends what will Puck, Quinn and the rest of the glee club do to stop it. Puckleberry fuff


**In theatricality Rachel said her dads loved friends that's what this is based off. I love the idea of Rachel getting obsessed with a TV show**

"Ohmygoshohmygoshilovefriends!" Rachel squealed as she ran in to the choir room." 

Brittany scratched her head, "I don't get it."

"Don't worry Britt no one does," Santana said. "Now what did you say Berry?"

"As I was saying I got the entire friends series on DVD for my birthday a couple years ago from my daddies. Now normally I don't indulge in television but I tried the show and I absolutely adore it! Did you know that the first line of the series spoken was 'there's nothing to tell'? Or that the entire cast would huddle together and wish each other luck every time before they went on. Making frequent guest star Tom Selleck – who plays Monica's ex boyfriend Richard Burke – feel left out." Rachel spoke a mile a minute.

"Rach, breathe." Mike attempted to calm the diva down (he failed.)

"Yeah it's just a show." Matt nodded.

"Just a show? Just a show?" Rachel screeched. "This show is absolutely fabulous!"

So that went on for a few days someone would insult friends and Rachel would try to castrate them. Until the club decided they needed a plan.

"This is ridiculous," Quinn said, "It's torturing my baby."

"Oh c'mon guys." Finn began. "It's no big deal; watch."

Finn walked over to Rachel who was watching friends on her iPod. "Hey Rach."

"Hmm."

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'm sorry Finn can't I have to re-watch the first three seasons tonight. I guess you can come though." She said not looking up once.

"Um, I'm fine." Finn mumbled a pink tint creeping upon his face before running back to the other teens now snickering. "Okay she's not fine."

Puck scoffed, "Watch this she's fine." He ran a hand through his non-existent hair and headed towards the female-lead. "So Berry you wanna go make out in the closet?"

"Maybe later Noah."

He headed back, "Not fine at all."

"So what do we do?" Artie asked.

"We're gonna tear her away from friends." Quinn answered. "Santana, Kurt and Mercedes insult her as much as possible."

Kurt nodded, "She was a little flat during give up the funk."

Mercedes spoke up, "Did you see what she was wearing to?"

Quinn smiled, "Save it for Berry, now Puck and Finn flirt with her one minute then start making-out with Brittany or something. Brittany let them flirt with you and do not reveal the plan. Mike watch Brittany."

Mike nodded.

"Oh and you and Matt tell her your better dancers. Everyone got it?"

A wave of 'yes' answered her.

"Good get's get started.

Santana walked up to Rachel her best look of disgust on her face (number 14) and said, "Man hands are you actually wearing that?"

Mercedes came next, "Honestly worse then your singing."

Kurt, "I dunno her singing is truly awful."

No response – zip – zilch – zero.

Finn went next he walked up to Brittany chest puffed out and said, "Hey babe, wanna make out?"

"Sure handsome you are like so freakin hot." And Brittany pulled him in to an awkward kiss.

Rachel looked up, "You two look like Chandler and Phoebe kissing in The One Where Everyone Finds Out."

The two then separated Finn blushed again while Brittany winked at him.

Matt and Mike went up to Rachel next, "Rachel you were really awful dancing today."

Rachel replied, "Guess I'm Monica."

Matt quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"We learn Monica can't dance in The One With The Fake Monica."

"God this is a disaster!" Quinn screeched. "We have to get her to stop!"

Puck cleared his throat, "I have an idea."

Quinn sighed, "Go for it."

Puck strutted over to Rachel (who was now looking over sheet music), "Berry."

"Oh hi Noah," She greeted. "I'm just learning U2's with or without you because it is considered Ross and Rachel's song because this song played when they first consummated there love. Though I prefer Monica and Chandler infact they kind of remind me of us because there opposites but they work and – mmmmph!" Rachel was cut off by Puck kissing her which led to a heavy make-out session until Quinn cleared her throat, "You two done?"

From that point on Rachel was no longer addicted to friends but she was addicted to Puck.


End file.
